Obsesión irremediable(Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: (Post-DSOD) Luego de tener su ultimo duelo, Seto Kaiba recibió lo que tanto creía que esperaba, sin embargo, no está satisfecho. ¿Qué le pedía su orgullo? ¿Qué reclamaba su obsesión? (KaiAte/Prideshipping) Pridecember - 03/12: "Obsessed" oneshot (Escrito por mi y Pharah Kaiba)


**03/12: "Obsessed"**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Lo consiguió, finalmente, consiguió lo que tanto quería. La victoria había sido suya, estaba en sus manos temblorosas y en su corazón ardiente el poder del triunfo. Jadeaba sobre la arena y el sol caluroso quemaba su cuerpo, con sudor cayendo insistentemente por su rostro, sus mechones ya se sentían húmedos, pero nada de eso importaba porque su objetivo se había cumplido.

Ya no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí, no había nada que lo obligara a quedarse en ese lugar, sólo tenía que darle una orden a su tecnología y con eso, ya no volvería a ver ese rostro que tanto le atormentaba.

—Kaiba, ganaste. — Su voz le daba cosquilleos en sus oídos y le generaba cierta repugnancia. No quería oírlo más, ahora él era libre. No tenía por qué seguir escuchándolo.

Arrodillado en el suelo, levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa torcida y un aspecto que denotaba que se sentía fatal, aun así, no perdería la oportunidad de menospreciar la existencia de ese ser frente a él. —Es obvio, dije que te derrotaría. Por fin me solté de esas cadenas de la humillación y derrota que tú me obligaste a llevar. — El ojiazul contestó con su voz ronca, levantándose débilmente del suelo, el monarca cerca suyo trató de ayudarlo, pero su mano fue apartada bruscamente por este. —Ya dejarás de ser parte de mi vida, no serás esa sombra molesta que tanto me perseguía. Desaparecerás de mi vista. — Kaiba pronunció con total desprecio.

El faraón miraba a su rival con cierta confusión y dolor. —¿Qué estas diciendo? — Preguntó con genuina preocupación, pues realmente creía que Kaiba había cambiado, que su vinculo con él se había fortalecido, pero el ojiazul ahora se veía como la primera vez que lo conoció. Con sus ojos brillando en odio y palabras que largaban veneno. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hasta nunca, Atem. — Kaiba le dio la espalda y su cuerpo comenzó a dejar salir una luz azul que casi cegó al faraón.

El tricolor se ocupó de cubrirse la vista con su brazo, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a mirar, su rival había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban esas ultimas palabras en su oído, y la dulce sensación de la pronunciación de su nombre con aquella voz profunda. ¿Por qué? Se oía tan suave su nombre salir de esos labios, pero esas palabras tan fuertes se sentían dolorosas, como una profunda y filosa puñalada en su corazón.

 _Hasta nunca._

Atem había quedado solo en el desierto, sin nada más que pensar, resistiendo al ardiente temblor en su cuerpo, con el extraño sentimiento de traición. Cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidar ese nombre, regresando a su palacio; su hogar.

* * *

La sangre le hervía, se sentía bastante agitado. Un día, un mes, horas, segundos; minutos. El tiempo era infernal. Seto Kaiba no había olvidado, mintió cuando dijo que se quitaría de encima la sombra pesada de su rivalidad.

Tenía la victoria, ya no le quedaba nada, pero no se dio cuenta que lo que le faltaba era el orgullo. Sintió el triunfo y no el orgullo de salir victorioso de aquel deseado duelo. Atem, el faraón, su rival aparecía constantemente en su mente; soñaba con él, tenía horribles pesadillas y deseos extraños de regresar a esa dimensión.

¿Tenía que volver a verlo para quitarse esa sensación incomoda de vacío? Lo intentaría.

Viajó otra vez, mejorando su tecnología para no arriesgar su vida de forma exagerada, pues, sólo sería una corta visita, un reto más, un encuentro más y todo acabaría.

No, no fue así. Estuvo yendo al menos una vez por semana a esa dimensión, la cantidad de días iba aumentando, prácticamente visitaba al faraón todos los días, retándolo a un duelo, con la agresividad funcionando como escudo para ocultar su confusión e incomodidad.

Atem no se quejaba, aunque había tratado de olvidarlo, ver que Kaiba volvía por él cada día se tornaba algo interesante de analizar.

Aun así, no lo aguantaba, no podía estar todo el tiempo resistiendo los insultos de su rival, sus gritos, y sus constantes retos. No iba a tener un duelo con él sólo porque al caprichoso del ojiazul le daba la gana tenerlo en ese momento.

—¡Te reto de nuevo! — Kaiba exclamó, jadeando por el agotamiento que trataba de ocultar.

—¡Ya basta! — El grito de Atem retumbó por todo el palacio, con la pequeña patada que el faraón había dado al suelo, esto logró llamar la atención del castaño y calmarle un poco el fuego. —¡No puedo andar siempre satisfaciendo tus necesidades, Kaiba! Un día viniste, me ganaste y dijiste que jamás me volverías a ver, que yo no era más que una sombra pesada que te atormentaba todo el tiempo. ¿Qué pasó con todas esas palabras? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Es eso? Ah, pero no, Seto Kaiba no puede admitir algo así. — El pequeño monarca se le acercó, apuntando fuertemente el pecho del ojiazul con su dedo índice, soltando esas emociones que había reprimido desde que Kaiba hirió sus sentimientos.

—Estás loco. — Kaiba masculló, apartando su mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Tú estas loco! ¡Tu obsesión sólo creció a niveles que ya no puedes controlar! ¡Mírate! — Atem le dio un pequeño empujón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. —Estas sudado, cada vez más agotado y vagamente puedes levantar la voz en nuestros enfrentamientos. Estas peor. — Para este momento, Atem le hablaba con cierta preocupación, que Kaiba pudo sentir e intentó ignorar. Hasta que Atem dijo estas palabras. —Creí que habías cambiado, que podías controlar esos sentimientos de odio y rabia que no dejaban de perseguirte. Pero me equivoqué, vuelve a tu dimensión, por favor. Esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos. — La voz del monarca sonaba cansada, dándole la espalda con su cabeza agachada, suspirando pesadamente.

Kaiba se sintió desesperado, cada vez más agitado como si el palacio se hubiera vuelto más pequeño, y el aire le estuviera faltando. Ese sentimiento de ahogo que siempre tenía cuando estaba en su otra dimensión, lejos de su rival.

No, Atem no podía estar alejándose de él. No como esa vez.

Así que decidió tomar otra alternativa para evitar que su pequeño rival se alejara. Tomando bruscamente su muñeca lo acercó hacia él para chocar sus labios violentamente con los suyos. No supo realmente lo que estaba haciendo o por qué, pero sin duda calmaba su ansiedad; sentir esa cálida saliva que le correspondía con pasión, causó que su deseo creciera, descontrolando sus movimientos al punto de llegar a morder ligeramente el labio inferior del monarca, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando sus pechos para que la distancia fuera inexistente.

Los latidos en su pecho, el calor que aumentaba cada vez más y la respiración pesada que se unía, era tan relajante, un calmante del que se volvería adicto.

Las manos de Kaiba curioseaban bajo la corta túnica del faraón, sintiendo la piel suave y sensible; estas acciones hicieron reaccionar al tricolor, colocando sus manos en los anchos y fuertes hombros del de ojos azules y separándolo de él.

–¿Qué pre-pretendes? Detente, antes que hagas algo de lo que te lamentaras algún día. – Se sentía descolocado, la actitud de Kaiba lo estaba enloqueciendo, nunca sabía qué esperar de ese hombre; pero incluso siendo él, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

–No soy un niño, faraón, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. – Con una fuerza descomunal, logró romper de la espalda el traje que el tricolor llevaba, dando caricias electrizantes a la piel morena.

Atem ocupó toda su fuerza de voluntad y física para lograr separar sus cuerpos, se alejó lo más posible hasta que sintió su espalda expuesta chocar con uno de los pilares del lugar.

Si al tricolor cuando aún compartía cuerpo con Yuugi le hubieran dicho que Kaiba actuaría como un loco obsesivo, no le habría asombrado mucho, estaba consciente de la extraña personalidad de su rival; pero si le hubieran dicho que ese nivel de locura llegaría al extremo de tocarlo en lugares donde no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan sensible, se habría reído en la cara de esa persona. Él estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos que sentía hacia el de ojos azules, sin embargo, conociendo lo terco y soberbio que era el más alto, dudaba que llegará a pasar algo más allá de la extraña costumbre que poseía éste de retarlo todos los malditos días de su no vida.

Bueno, la gente se equivoca de vez en cuando.

El castaño por su parte se encontraba tan o más desconcertado que el monarca, ¿De dónde había sacado ese ímpetu?, ¿Por qué el tener a su alcance la piel del contrario le daba una gran satisfacción? Y, por último, pero no menos importante… ¿Por qué la idea de que Atem pudiera rechazarlo le causaba una enorme molestia?

Miró hacia donde el moreno se encontraba, observó con ojos hambrientos la piel brillosa por la ligera capa de sudor que cernía allí, su rostro sonrojado que le daba un toque más exquisito junto con esos preciosos ojos cerrados, esas largas pestañas que le daban un toque delicado, mas no femenino y esa túnica corta que estaba fuera de lugar dando la oportunidad de ver una generosa parte de esas piernas esculpidas en bronce y rociadas gracias al potente sol con polvo de oro.

Su locura estaba muy lejos de extinguirse, al contrario, estaba en su apogeo.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la columna donde estaba su rival, sediento de más contacto, por primera vez se sentía pleno y satisfecho. Colocó sus fuertes brazos a los lados del faraón, haciendo que éste abriera sus ojos al sentir ese fuerte cuerpo frente a él, levantó el rostro y enfrentó a los zafiros de su rival.

–No piensas detenerte, ¿verdad?

El castaño sonrió de lado.

–Solo los cobardes huyen de lo que desean, y yo no lo soy.

Atem rio ligeramente.

–Es la primera vez que te escucho ser sincero contigo mismo, me siento orgulloso.

Se besaron suavemente, disfrutando del roce de los suaves labios del otro; Kaiba rodeó la cadera del más pequeño con posesividad, volviendo a sentir ese sentimiento de satisfacción y ligera felicidad al sentir los brazos de Atem rodear con fuerza su cuello.

Se separaron un poco cuando el castaño levantó al tricolor del piso, sujetándolo de los muslos para evitar que cayera, el faraón mantenía su agarre firme alrededor del cuello de Kaiba mientras sonreía con malicia.

–Supongo que el señor Kaiba gustará de un duelo.

El castaño inclinó su rostro al cuello del monarca, dando ligeras lamidas y besos, sintiéndose poderoso al sentir los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo del contrario.

Se alejó lentamente y habló con una voz grave y llena de sensualidad al oído del Atem.

–Primero que nada, tienes mucha razón, y en este duelo no tienes idea de cuanto disfrutaré ganarte… – Al escuchar un ligero ruido brotar de la garganta contraria, se tomó el atrevimiento de morder el lóbulo de la oreja de su, muy pronto, amante — …y en segundo lugar, pero muy importante; tienes prohibido llamarme "Kaiba" cuando lleguemos a tu habitación.

Atem saltó de los brazos de Kaiba hacia el suelo, y aún con la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro tomó la mano contraria y lo guio dentro del Palacio.

FIN

* * *

 **Gracias a Pharah Kaiba por escribir la ultima parte, gracias a ella los dos se pusieron pasionales, yo los hubiera interrumpido xD**

 **También gracias a todos los que nos estan apoyando! El próximo oneshot lo escribiré nada más yo, el talento de Pharah Kaiba necesita un descanso.**


End file.
